


Sick

by hansluke



Series: Lacrosse and Yellow Eyes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, Werewolves get sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: Briam prompt where Liam is sick (let us pretend that werewolves can get sick) and Brett takes care of him with a lot of kisses and cuddling, please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

"Are you sure I should leave you home alone today? I could take the day off or call your mother," his step-dad offered, feeling his head with his hand.

"I'm f-fine, go to work," Liam waved him off weakly, "I'll call i-if I need anything."

His step-dad sighed, "You're having chills, Liam."

Liam groaned, "What if I call someone t-to stay with me while you go? Would that make you feel better?"

"All your friends are in school," he pointed out.

"Brett's school has a day off," he explained quietly, "I-If you don't mind him...coming over when you aren't h-home."

He smiled slightly, "That sounds like a great idea, I'm glad I have someone that I can trust to keep an eye on you," he laughed.

Liam just nodded and texted Brett, showing his dad because he knew he wouldn't leave until he showed him.

His step-dad raised an eyebrow.

Liam looked confused and looked at the screen.

 **Brett:** Wanna play doctor?;)

"He's joking," Liam said quickly.

"Okay, just text me when he gets here," he smiled at him, "Get some rest, Liam."

"Yeah, yeah," Liam mumbled, turning over and closing his eyes.

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the door closing.

* * *

Liam's eyes snapped open when he heard someone in his room. His eyes flashed gold and he sat up, growling and ignoring the pain in his head. 

"Calm down, it's me," Brett said, not even phased by the growling or his eyes as he walked in and sat down beside him, "Oh...you're really sick." 

"Yeah and my dad saw that text," Liam mumbled.

"So...no doctor?" Brett raised an eyebrow. 

"Brett!" Liam snapped.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Brett said, "Here, I made you soup while you were sleeping," he smiled, helping him sit up and put the soup in his lap, "I just want you to feel better." 

"Yeah," Liam said quietly, wincing, "Thanks."

Brett put his hand on his arm and his veins turned black.

"Stop," Liam shook his head, "That's what happens when you're sick...it's aches and pains, I'm fine."

"I don't like seeing you in pain," Brett mumbled, watching him eat.

"Well, it's not that bad," Liam said, "Do me a favor and text my step-dad that you're here, okay? I was supposed to..."

"On it," Brett said, grabbing his phone from the table quickly. 

Liam rolled his eyes and sat the soup on the table and flopped back down. 

Brett put the phone back down and stared at him.

"What?" Liam laughed. 

Brett just made a noise and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly to his chest. 

Liam rolled his eyes, "I'm taking that as an _I want you to feel better_?" Brett just nuzzled his neck, kissing his cheek softly, "Your dad says to rest and you'll feel better."

Liam tried not to close is eyes but he felt really good all of the sudden. 

Brett's arms were warm around him, he had eaten something, and now all he wanted to do was sleep...but Brett came all the way over.

"Stop trying to stay awake," Brett chuckled, watching him, "I'll be here when you wake up." 

Liam stared at him, his eyes half open, "Promise?" 

"Promise," Brett kissed his head.

"You're going to get sick, y'know," Liam laughed, "Kissing the sick guy..."

"Sleep," Brett said simply.

Liam felt better the next day and then was proud that he got to take care of Brett since his boyfriend caught the same sickness that he had.


End file.
